1. Technical Field
This disclosure is directed to electronic systems, and more particularly, to the integrity of signals transmitted using high-speed digital signaling techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jitter is a common affect that occurs in electronic systems, including in systems that transmit digital signals at rates. Jitter may be defined as an undesired deviation from the true periodicity of a periodic signal. For example, if a clock signal is intended to have a 50% duty cycle, jitter may cause the duty cycle to deviate to, e.g., 40%. This deviation can cause undesirable effects. For example, jitter in a clock signal can adversely affect the available setup and hold time for a signal transmitted to a receiver, in turn leading to the erroneous reading of data values (and effectively, the loss of data). Jitter can also cause other undesired affects, such as electromagnetic interference (EMI) and crosstalk.
Various techniques may be employed for reducing jitter. For example, filters may be used to minimize effects of sampling jitter. Jitter buffers and various types of anti jitter circuits may also be implemented in an electronic circuit to reduce jitter.